Never Stop Wiki:Idea Sandbox
Our Ideas Are Here! This page is used as a way to keep track of ideas. Characters= *'Rahart Adams as Jack Collins' '- '''Badboy who likes Ellie. *'Shailene Woodley as Ellie Keith - Passionate singer/songwriter. *'''Lucy Hale as McKenzie Sterling *'Phoebe Tokin as Angelina "Sarah" Holt - '''Bitch cheerleader. *'Skandar Keynes as Henry O'Briain''' *'Nathan Kress as Hector' - AV geek. *'Maricio Henao as Diego Martinez - '''David's brother. *'Hunter Parrish as Xavier Parks''' *'Willa Holland as Bella Keith - '''Ellie's sneaky sister who loves the spotlight. *'Jennette McCurdy as Stella Roberts - Popular fashionista who likes attention. *'''Katy Perry as *'Ricky Martin as David Martinez - '''A spanish tutor who previously appeared in Glee.* *'Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson - Former NYADA student and current Rhythm Nation glee club teacher. * *'Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel Anderson - '''NYADA graduate and Blaine's husband. * *'Lea Michele as Rachel Berry - 'Formerly the star of her own TV show before it's cancellation. She later helps mentor the glee club. * *'Mckenna Grace as Beth Puckerman - 'Quinn and Puck's daughter.* *'Mackenzie Foy as Hayley Anderson - 'Kurt and Blaine's adopted daughter. *'Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray* *'Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman'* A star indicates that a character has previously appeared on Glee. |-| Ideas= *Students meet in a basement- blaine never knew about, hilariousness ensures as students question him. *'Places' **McKinley High School *'Prom Fever' **A prom is held. *'Tributes' **Two part episode about music from the 50s, 60s, 70s, 80s, and 90s. **Sia tribute **British Takeover tribute *'Relationships' **Jack and Ellie get together. **Hector and Stella get together. **Jack and Diego get together. **Xavier and Henry get together. **Ellie becomes an edgy person after her break up with Jack. **Ellie accidentally does something bad, but Jack says he did it and gets suspended. *'Auction' **Rhythm Nation holds an auction for dates with the boys in the group. *'Other' **Blaine assigns the club to sing songs that are against their personalities. *'School Musical' ** McKinley does School Musical, Alice In Wonderland. |-| Songs= *"What The Hell" by Avril Lavigne *"Heres To Never Growing Up" by Avril Lavigne *"Innocence" by Avril Lavigne *"Smile" by Avril Lavigne *"Who Put the Bomp" by Barry Mann *"Witch Doctor" by David Seville *"Jerk It Out" by the Caesars *"Tubthumping" by Chumbawumba *"500 Miles" by the Proclaimers *"You Make My Dreams Come True" by Hall and Oates *"Before He Cheats" by Carrie Underwood *"You Get What You Give" by New Radicals *"Falling Slowly" from the musical Once *"Radar Detector" by Darwin Deez *"Cheap Sunglasses" by RAC *"Let Go" by RAC *"Chandelier" by Sia *"Bang Bang" by Jessie J, Ariana Grande, and Nicki Minaj *"This Is How We Do" by Katy Perry *"Perfect Two" By Auburn *"Just The Way You Are" by Bruno Mars *"What R U Doing?" by Aqua *"Neon Lights" by Demi Lovato *"Can't Remember to Forget You" by Shakira *"Clap Your Hands" by Sia *"Titanium" by David Guetta *"You've Changed" by Sia *"Stop Trying" by Sia *"Bring Night" by Sia *"Never Gonna Leave Me" by Sia *"Cloud" by Sia *"Diamonds" by Rihanna *"Buttons" by Sia *"Elastic Heart" by Sia *"High Maintenance" by Miranda Cosgrove *"City Of Angels" by Thirty Seconds to Mars